Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles Utonium (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, baby blue eyes(Just like Baby Spice in The Spice Girls) and dresses in baby blue as well. She is considered the "cute one" or "the Joy and the Laughter". Despite all three of them being the same age, Bubbles acts more like a normal five year old than her other sisters, which is displayed by her playful, gentle and bubbly demeanor. However, like most young children, she is naive, easily frightened, and sensitive. Bubbles is also prone to overexaggerate her emotions. Such as when she's happy, she's full of sunshine and when she's sad, she cries her eyes out. This leads her to be regarded as, by foes, friends and even family alike, the group's weakest link, in which enemies use her naivety for their own nefarious needs(ex. "Octi-Evil", where Him disgiuses him self as Octi to make Bubbles increase Blossom and Buttercup's sibling rivalry.) However, she can be very independent and aggresive when ever she is angered(almost more so than Buttercup), and out of all of The Powerpuff Girls, she is seemingly the strongest and most powerful(but does'nt show much of this when calm and still comparably weak aganist the Rowdyruff Boys), for she once defeated an large number of monsters from a Level 11 test, survived through a powerful laser(at Level 11) and defeated Mojo Jojo singlehandly(all these events occured in Bubblevicious) She also defeated an entire gang of criminals by herself(Neighbor Hood) Her special powers include the ability to understand and speak many different languges(especially Spainsh and Japanese) and can communicate to animals(most notably squirrels). Her other power is the Sonic Scream, in which she screams in high, sonic levels. However, it's not considered a special power because her sisters have the same power(albiet their's are much weaker than Bubbles') Being a stereotype concerning little girls, Bubbles' hobbies of choice include playing with stuffed animals(she considers her stuffed octopus doll, Octi, her best friend) and drawing and coloring pictures. She also has a big soft spot for animals. She once saved a sqiurrel from a falcon and gave it Chemical X to keep it alive, though inadvertainly giving it superpowers(Stray Bullet) She also had a habit of keeping animals as pets, though this later stops(Helter Shelter) She is shown to be more emotionally attached to her father figure, Professor Utonium than her other sisters(this is evident in most episodes), like in most television sitcoms about families where the parent(mother/father) has a closer bond with the youngest child(son/daughter) An example is in "Mr. Mojo's Rising", Bubbles was the most devesatated to see the Professor kidnapped by Mojo. Also, in "Too Poofed to Puff", she stayed behind to give the Professor the TV remote, only to throw it on the floor. Bubbles' one weakness is her fear of the dark(a common fear for most children), as displayed in most episodes as she sleeps with the light on, and serves as a main focus in some episodes(Boogie Frights and Power-Noia) Bubbles is considered the show's fan favorite, alongside Mojo Jojo, for polls from fan-sites of the show says that fans perfer Bubbles as thier favorite amongst the Girls(This is refered to in Flim Flam, where Bubbles complains that she doesn't have any lines in the "movie", and calls herself the cutest and the favorite Powerpuff.) Likes and Dislikes Likes *Playing with dolls.(perferably stuffed animals) *Drawing and coloring. *Animals *Fighting bad guys and monsters.(perferably Mojo Jojo) *The Professor. Dislikes *Arguing *Buttercup's bullying *Crime and villiany *Having to give up animals *Having the Professor gone. *Sleeping in the dark. *Blossom being a know-it-all. *Gross things(Cockroaches, spitting, nose-picking, etc.) *People being mean. *Her hair getting messed up *Not considered tough as her sisters. Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend, inspired by Hello Kitty and Friends) even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Special Unique Abilities Her special superpower is that she can speak many languages, including Spanish (speaking, revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (both reading and speaking, revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' real name is Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako) / Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) Seiyū: Nami Miyahara. Miyako is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Miyako is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she already "loves" Takaaki (or Taka-chan as she called him), a boy on whom she maybe has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako/Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Miyako uses a bubble wand. Originally, she thought it as a throwing weapon until Momoko (Blossom) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the wand is used to send a wave of bubbles that can either harm or immobilize the opponent or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the wand, but she can also blow into it. Her attacks include "Bubble Champagne", "Balloon Catcher", "Bubble Poyon" (Boing), "Ballon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and "Bubble Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia * Her Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Eduardo because he has a child-like personailty compared to Bubbles. * Dee-Dee from Dexter's Labortory has a similar personality as Bubbles, as both are comical stereotypes concering young girls. * Her Alvin and the Chimpmunks counterpart is Theodore, as both have gentle demeanors(Despite sharing Simon's signature color of blue) * Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't be able to attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. * Her Aaahh!!! Real Monsters counterpart is Krumm because they both have laughs. Category:Characters